1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid, to a method for manufacturing a liquid ejecting apparatus, and to an ink-jet printer which ejects ink.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a liquid ejecting apparatus which ejects a liquid is an ink-jet head which ejects ink from a nozzle as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2004/113994 A1 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open 2004-136663, and particularly in FIG. 6. There is a known type of such apparatus which has individual ink channels extending from a manifold through pressure chambers to nozzles, and an actuator which applies pressure to the ink inside the pressure chambers. In such an ink-jet head, the actuator is provided so as to cover the pressure chambers, while the manifold and the nozzles are formed on a side opposite to the actuator in relation to the pressure chambers. When the actuator applies pressure to the ink inside a pressure chamber, the ink is ejected out of the nozzle communicating with this pressure chamber.